Requiem for the Gods Among Us
by CrimsonChoucho
Summary: Only instead of Lois being the one that changed Superman with her death, it was Batman that died... Only what happened to Superman? He isn't running the One Earth regime, and even Lex Luthor doesn't know where he is. What the hell is going on ,and why the earth has gone to hell... Where in the Joker isn't quite so insane as he would like us to believe.


**Requiem for the Gods Among Us**

Crossover with Injustice: the Gods Among Us & the Justice League episode involving the 'justice lords'.

Only instead of Lois being the one that changed Superman with her death, it was Batman that died... Only what happened to Superman? He isn't running the One Earth regime, and even Lex Luthor doesn't know where he is. What the hell is going on ,and why the earth has gone to hell?

**Chapter 1. Not in Kansas anymore**

* * *

><p>Batman shook his head, he had landed badly and even the Joker seemed to be looking at him in pity. He was at least in the Batsuit, the question was where were they while he was in the Batsuit. The Joker seemed way out of it, going out of his way to keep quiet.<p>

"Something isn't right here Bats, this… it's too clean for Gotham," the Clown Prince of Crime whispered, "there isn't that subtle madness clawing at the edge of your mind, and that thing that always made making you so uneasy fun." Batman looked at him blankly, obviously Crane had done something to the Joker last time he met, because that was the most sane statement the Joker had ever made. Batman glanced at their surroundings, the Joker was about half right… This wasn't Gotham though, it had all the right indicators for Metropolis though.

"That's because it isn't Gotham, we are still in Metropolis," the Dark Knight pointed out, "something is very wrong with it though." He discretely flipped on the JL comlink, Diana was calling the watch tower, and getting no response. Green Lantern was having similar difficulties, and Flash was freaking out about something.

"Why are we in the boy scout's city?" the Joker whined quietly, "there is never anything to do in there, especially with baldy around…"

"I don't even want to dignify that with a response," none other than Luthor responded, "but I need your help, the clown just happened to tag along. Please follow me Batman, we are running out of time."

"What is it you want Lex?" Batman growled.

"It's not what I want, and I really can't talk in front of the clown," Lex gestured, "go find something to do, preferably something that keeps the regime busy." Batman lifted an eyebrow, why would Lex expect him to let the Joker run free.

"No can do baldy, until I know what's what I ain't leaving Batsy," the Joker folded his arms, "and Batsy ain't letting me go, no way, no how. He doesn't trust me as far as he has thrown me, multitudes of times I might add."

"Well right now we need someone like the Joker to be terrorizing so I can get you out of here safely Batman. If anyone was to see you the regime's first plan would be to either find and kill you again or find and torture you," Luthor explained pulling them into the shadows as a guard came by, "Joker stands the best chance of distracting everyone because like you everyone knows that he's dead." Joker's face fell at that remark, as did Batman's. Just how had that happened?

"The Clown comes with, we both deserve answers," Batman repeated resolutely.

"Suit yourself," Luthor answered, "follow me." For once the Clown Prince of Crime actually did exactly what he was told, it may have something to do with being told he was dead.

* * *

><p>"You're saying that Superman killed us both? I find that very hard to believe," Batman answered skeptically. Joker watched quietly, his scheming mind was already assessing every way of escape from Luthor's little hole. Bats was analyzing everything else, it seemed that Bats had thought through the possibility, "where is Superman? What else aren't you telling us?"<p>

"Superman… his image has been used to front this regieme, in truth no one knows where the man of steel, Kal El actually is. The remainder of the Justice League has been corrupted by something and brainwashed into thinking that what they are doing the right thing," Luthor explained, "Superman vanished the day that you died, specifically after looking mortified about yours." Luthor explained pointing at Batman, who just narrowed his eyes at the idea.

"Of course no one cares about little old me…" Joker whined feeling a little left out. That is until the footage of their deaths played, it showed Batman standing up for Joker and actually trying to save him before being flung into a wall so hard it literally killed him, "Whoa Bats, never knew you cared."

"Shut it Joker," Batman growled, "what caused Superman to come to Arkham like that Luthor?"

"Joker blew up Metropolis, well not the one you saw, the one before that. What you saw before is the post nuclear Metropolis," Luthor explained, "Batman, you died trying to stop Superman from crossing his one line that he had. You were the first, Joker was collateral, and then possibly himself as the final victim."

"Superman isn't dead," Bats corrects, "I need to contact Wonder Woman. Joker…" He looks at Joker with more than a little bit of seriousness, "wait with 'baldy', quietly. It will only take a moment, **don't go anywhere**." The Bat growled, Joker nodded saluting the Batman trying to be serious to make the Bat feel more at ease Joker held out a hand. The Batman of course gave him the 'Bat-glare' TM.

"The tracker that you're going to put on me anyways," Joker asks making grabby hands, "I'll keep it right here Bats." The Joker tapped his chest just above his heart, Bats smacked the tracker on the Joker's chest with more than a little excessive force. Joker made a face expressing that it was a little painful, but accepted the little bat shaped tracker with no complaints.

"If you remove it…" the threat hung in the air as Batman stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>CrimsonChoucho:<strong> This should be a relatively short story, but I dunno yet. More to come. You all should know the following, I am a Joker fan, and this could very well turn into a Bat/Super preSlash. I dunno what else might happen yet.


End file.
